


Magical Wings of the Sea: The Olympus Academy

by BadassAnimeGoddess14



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Female Percy Jackson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassAnimeGoddess14/pseuds/BadassAnimeGoddess14
Summary: "You abandoned me when I was just a baby." - Persia 'Percy' Jackson.For 15 years of her life, Percy Jackson had lived without a father and no she doesn't count Gabe as her father or father figure even if he is her step-father. After three years after the death of Sally Jackson, she finally meets her father and find out he is Poseidon, the God of the Sea. And she is now going to Olympus Academy with other demigods.What if she tries to keep her distance from her father and his family? What if she tries to keep her distance from the demigods that want to be her friends and bring her into their group? What if a package of audio hologram books about a Alternate Universe about their world?
Kudos: 21





	Magical Wings of the Sea: The Olympus Academy

_For 15 years of my life, I haven't had a father. And there was no way that I was going to see Smelly Gabe as my father or even as a father figure even through he has been my step-father for six years._

Percy grabbed her gym bag, phone and wallet before she left her bedroom and went down stairs. She peeked into the living room to see that Gabe is unconscious on the couch with empty beer bottles and beer cans on the floor around the couch. She shook her head in disgust before leaving the house and went to the only figure skating ring.

_For a few years, I did want to meet my father but I soon got over that desire. I mean why should I want to meet my father, the father that abandoned me when I was just a baby? Why should I want to meet him, when he didn't show up for my mother's funeral and had left me with an abusive jackass of a step-father._

Percy walked into the figure skating ring and went up to the front desk where a woman is at. "Hey, is my changing stall empty?" She asked the woman at the front desk.

"Of course it is, Miss Jackson." The woman said as she gave the 15 year old girl a key to the said changing stall.

_My name is Persia Jackson but I either go by Percy or Sia but most likely go by Percy. I have been figure skating since I was seven years old. But I haven't been able to come here to figure skating because of Smelly Gabe._

She walked out of her changing stall wearing a blue ice skating outfit and sat down on a bench. After putting on her figure skating boots, she moved on to the ice rink and moved to the side where the the person that does the music for the figure skaters. The person, Daisy Ravenwood, looked up and smiled at her before asking. "Which song, Miss Jackson?"

Percy smiled at Daisy as she replied. "The Greatest by Sia." Daisy nodded as she put The Greatest by Sia on and the sea-green eyed teen moved and started skating on the ice rink.

"Why are we here, Thalia?" A female voice asked as three teenagers walk into the figure skating ring even through they don't know how to figure skate at al.

"Because I have a feeling we need to be here." Another female voice said before sitting down on a bench.

"Hey, Annabeth, Thalia, look at the ice rink." A male voice said as he holds he phone up, recording the girl's figure skating. "Doesn't she look like a female version of Poseidon?"

Annabeth and Thalia looked out at the ice skate, their eyes widen at the sight of the girl because Nico was right, this girl does look like a female version of Poseidon.

**Uh-oh, running out of breath, but I**   
**Oh, I, I got stamina**   
**Uh-oh, running now, I close my eyes**   
**Well, oh, I got stamina.**

**And uh-oh, I see another mountain to climb  
But I, I, I got stamina  
Uh-oh, I need another lover, be mine  
Cause I, I, I got stamina.** **  
**

****

****

**Don't give up, I won't give up  
Don't give up, no no no  
Don't give up, I won't give up  
Don't give up, no no no.**

**  
**

Annabeth, Thalia and Nico's eyes widen when the teen did jump spins, while everyone else clapped when she did them.

**I'm free to be the greatest, I'm alive**   
**I'm free to be the greatest here tonight, the greatest**   
**The greatest, the greatest alive**   
**The greatest, the greatest alive.**

**Well, uh-oh, running out of breath, but I  
Oh, I, I got stamina  
Uh-oh, running now, I close my eyes  
But, oh oh, I got stamina.  
** **And oh yeah, running through the waves of love**  
 **But I, I got stamina**  
 **And oh yeah, I'm running and I've just enough**  
 **And uh-oh, I got stamina.**

**Don't give up, I won't give up**   
**Don't give up, no no no**   
**Don't give up, I won't give up**   
**Don't give up, no no no.**

**I'm free to be the greatest, I'm alive  
I'm free to be the greatest here tonight, the greatest  
The greatest, the greatest alive  
The greatest, the greatest alive (oh oh).** **  
**

****

****

**Oh-oh, I got stamina (ooh hoo ooh)  
Oh-oh, I got stamina (ooh hoo ooh)  
Oh-oh, I got stamina (ooh hoo ooh)  
Oh-oh, I got stamina (ooh hoo).**

"She's amazing." Nico said in awe as he was staring at the beautiful 15 year old figure skater.

"Aw, is Nico getting a crush on the cute figure skater." Thalia teased the Son of Hades. She thought it was cute that her cousin was finally crushing on someone.

Nico glared at Thalia. "Shut up!" He then looks back over to Percy.

****

****

**Don't give up (no no), I won't give up (no no)  
Don't give up, no no no (nah)  
Don't give up, I won't give up  
Don't give up, no no no.**

Just then a man walked over the the three demigods and saw awestruck expressions and chuckled. "You three are new here, aren't you?" He asked them.

"Why do you say that?" Annabeth asked the man, who was watching Percy skating on the ice.

"Because of your awestruck expressions of see Sia's performance." He told them with a smile. He has known known Percy since she was 7 years old when she started figure skating.

"You are right, we are new here." Thalia told the man. "Sia, is that her name?"

"Not her full name, her full name is Persia Jackson but she likes to go by Percy or Sia. But she mostly goes by Percy."

****

****

**I'm free to be the greatest, I'm alive  
I'm free to be the greatest here tonight, the greatest  
The greatest, the greatest alive (don't give up, don't give up, don't give up, no no no)  
The greatest, the greatest alive (don't give up, don't give up, don't give up, no no no)** **  
**

****

**The greatest, the greatest alive (don't give up, don't give up, don't give up, no no no)  
The greatest, the greatest alive (don't give up, don't give up, don't give up, no no no)  
The greatest, the greatest alive (don't give up, don't give up, don't give up, no no no).**

****

****

**The greatest, the greatest alive (I got stamina)  
The greatest, the greatest alive (I got stamina).**

****

**The greatest, the greatest alive (I got stamina).**

Everyone started clapping and cheering after her skating performance. Percy smiled, waved and bowed to them before skating off of the ice rink. She down on a bench, taking off the ice skating shoes before getting up and walking towards her changing stall.

"Where's she going?" Nico asked the man as he watched Percy. They needed to ask Poseidon if he he a demigod child because she looks like a female version of the God of the Sea and she feels like a demigod to him.

"She's getting ready to go to her school. It's sad that she isn't able to ice skate a lot anymore." The man, David said with a sad look.

"Why can't she?" Thalia asked in concern. If Percy loved to ice skate, why isn't she doing more often then she is?

"She used to do it more often when her mother was alive but after her mother died in a car accident and she was left with her step-father, she just stopped doing it so often. Most of us, think it had to do with her step-father and not her, that is causing her not to ice skate that often like she used too." After telling them that, David left.

"Come on, let's get going or we'll be late for school." Annabeth said as she, Thalia and Nico left the figuring skating ring to go to Olympus Academy, their school.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.  
**

**Please comment because they are amazing and I need them to update my stories.**

**I decided to put a link to GoddessofFate's account, so check it out:<https://www.wattpad.com/user/GoddessofFate15>.**


End file.
